Your Passion Is All Mine
by shirnyl d
Summary: Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami are already in an official relationship! But wait… no one knows about it except from their closest friends. As a secret celebrity couple, there are lots of challenges for them to face to build their trust for each other.When intruders came into the picture, they also want to have their own fun.
1. Surprises

**Hello, FanFic readers! I had decided to create my sixth FF story! And this will be the 2****nd**** time that I will be writing about Skip Beat! and my very first Rated M Fic! I know some of you are familiar with my first one (Overseas Miracles) but it is a T rated and still in progress. If you haven't read it, you can visit my FF profile and check it out. :D**

**I hope you'll like this new story of mine as my previous one. Please be kind to me for being a newbie in this area. I'm also asking for your guidance to give me some advices if there I need some improvements. Therefore, what I'm asking here are just your REVIEWS… J**

**Please be warned. This is an M-rated story. Thus, it contains explicit sexual themes and violence in the future chapters which are not suited for young people who are mainly very sensitive about it. I don't want to be a crime for ruining your innocent minds. **

**Plus, characters in this story are some kind of OOC by the way but I will manage to maintain their true nature. **

**Well then, let's get rolling! **

Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami are already in an official relationship! But wait… no one knows about it except from their closest friends. As a secret celebrity couple, there are lots of challenges for them to face for them to maintain their trust for each other.

Your Passion Is All Mine

Chapter 1

Surprises

"Reject." said the blond singer in disgust as he haphazardly tossed the bounded paper in the kitchen bin. He took a seat near the counter and sipped his iced cold chocolate drink.

Shouko, his beautiful brunette manager was huffed and rolled her eyes at the nonchalance of her immature charge. Sometimes, she just felt that she's like a guardian or a single parent of a school age kid. She walked to the bin to retrieve the script that Sho had recently thrown.

"Are you really sure with your decision, Sho? The producer had specifically chosen you to be part of this because your age and vocal abilities features the character as a young man who is already engaged to the girl whom he is so madly in love with. They even want you to sing a couple of songs with Ruriko as part this movie since both characters love to sing. This position is very high in demand and there are lots of male singers are after for this opportunity. If you reject it, they will immediately accept the first one in line. Think about it again, Sho. After all, it's not a difficult role to portray this character and I can insert this in your schedule. It will be a new experience for you and you'll gain a lot of benefits regarding with your popularity in showbiz." Shouko explained urgently to him although, he just brushed off every word she had spoken.

"Hmp. Why is there a need for me to act like a lover boy? The role is just a supporting character and for a topnotch handsome singer like me, I should be taking the lead role. If this is the case, I have better things to do rather than to memorize some script and sing some crappy love songs. Plus, I don't want to sing with someone who belongs to that cheap LME agency." He said smugly.

Shouko heaved a heavy sigh at the conceited words of her charge. If she argues this issue with him, he would surely act like the spoiled brat as he is.

"Well then, if that's your decision then I can't do anything about it. I'm going to contact the producer right now. I hope you won't regret it soon, Sho." She mumbled as she looked at the script one more time. 'I wonder who takes the lead of this musical romantic-comedy movie. This will surely bring the whole nation laughing out loud. This script has a very good story. I am looking forward to see this one.' Shouko noted as she walked to the living to grab her cellular phone to contact the producer of the movie entitled: Sister Complex.

"Why would I regret over that crap? I deserve more than that! Argh! I'm going to sleep." he shouted and slammed his drink on the counter and retreated to his bedroom.

She relaxed her mind and breathe out slowly. "That brat doesn't know the weight of this offer. Duh, forget him. I need a vacation."

Fast heavy footsteps echoed throughout the long silent corridor. He seems in a hurry for something and wished if only teleporting is possible for him right this instance. A few meters away from the door, he rapidly took his key card out of his pocket and swiftly swiped it on the door then he entered his apartment's password. The computerized door then opens revealing a dark room. All of his little expectations were crushed. Knowing that he will be alone for the night, all the adrenaline rushed he had were all drained. Now he felt completely exhausted due to his very hectic work for the day and he just lost all the appetite to eat dinner.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She has a shooting tonight for her recent drama. Damn. I was really excited but it ended up like this." He spoke to himself with loneliness lingering in his voice. As he turned on the lights, something just surprisingly jumped at his back and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." the sweet familiar voice giggled behind him, soft tender hands covering his eyes, both legs were locked around his legs. He stumbled for a bit however he found his balance to stand properly. The familiar weight on his back made him smile from ear to ear.

"Whoever who this be, this is a very rude way of welcoming someone who is very tired from work." He said, placing his hands on the person's small foot that is firmly clinging on his abdomen.

"Eeek! Gomem, Ren! I just wanted to surprise you but I guess you're right!" she apologized frantically as she attempted to detach herself from his body.

He quickly grabbed her knees to prevent her from separating herself from him. "Ooops. Not so fast you little dear. I was just joking. You don't have to take it by heart. Honestly, I just realized that you should do this more often from now." He turned his face at the back and he saw her getting all red in embarrassment. Sniggering at how she looked very cute when she got embarrassed, she just gave him a menacing glare.

"It's not funny." She said, feigning her anger.

"It can't be helped, you know. I just love seeing you in that kind of face." He laughed heartily.

"Hmp."

"But then, I have not forgiven you yet. You need to be punish." His demeanor changed into a persona which Kyoko would fear. He held her legs tightly and carried her to his living room.

"Waah! I'm doomed! The Emperor of the Night!" she mentally screamed as she was slammed on the sofa, his lead lying on her stomach. He immediately shifted from his position to face her and slowly crawled towards her, their faces were a few inches apart. Kyoko fidgeted at their compromising position. He prop his elbows so that he can fully trap her and he can avoid crashing her body due to his weight. She felt nervous and excited at the same time. Just staring at his handsome face can already melt all her rationale especially when his eyes are looking straight at her. Sometimes she even wondered how come this man is with her of all the beautiful women in the world.

"Now, what should I do to you? Hmm?" he grinned mischievously as he raised one hand to caress her tinted cheeks then it travelled seductively to her quivering lips. This made Kyoko's breathing shorten and her blood's circulation rapidly increased.

"Well, I guess I just need a welcome kiss." He said as he rose from his position and sat on his feet.

Kyoko was relieved that he moved away from her but then, his words got her more flustered. She has no choice, right? Well, this is something that she has to get used to it. She usually gives him a kiss every time he came from work but it was always on the cheek or just a quick peck on the lips. Right now, he is asking her to initiate!

"Kyoko…" he called for her attention.

"Yes?" she asked innocently as she looked at his face. 'Eh? Since when did he remove his coat? He's too irresistible. Argh! Think straight, Kyoko! Don't let some dirty thoughts distract you.' She thought as she moved her gaze to his polo shirt which three of its top buttons are already undone, showing his delicious manly chest.

"I'm home." He said huskily. This brought electricity to her spine. She moved closer to him and timidly placed her arms around his neck.

"Welcome home." She said with a gentle smile displayed on her face. This is already enough for Ren to forget all the troubles that he had in mind. Without warning, she pulled him and crashed their lips in a desirous kiss. She moved her feet as he pulled her closer to him so that he can get hold of her body. He ran a hand behind back, trailing down to her curvy waist. She moaned at the feeling of his hands on her and this made Ren groaned inwardly of just hearing her delicious sound. Not wanting to let go of her any time yet, he placed her on his lap and have her legs wrap around him. He can't just get enough of roaming his hands all over her luscious body. The sweet taste of her now red plump lips never fails him to never stop for wanting more. Actually, He was already addicted to her lips and he would be glad to kiss her forever if it is possible. He just sometimes wondered how he got this once love hatred girl now a woman with overflowing affections just solely for him.

Once they need to supply their lungs with oxygen, they pulled apart and breathe deeply. They looked into each other and shared a smile.

"Happy 22nd Birthday, Ren." She finally said and she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. She pulled away from him to see his stunned face.

* * *

**AUTHORs NOTE:**

**What do you think of this, guys? Let me know what you can say and what you can expect from this story. **

**If you want to read another story of mine, try "Overseas Miracles" (it's T-rated by the way)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SPENDING YOUR TIME READING AND REVIEWING... I'll update soon!**


	2. Whole New Level

**Your Passion Is All Mine**

**Chapter Two**

**Whole New Level**

"What? You think I had forgotten about your birthday? Am I that heartless as you think, huh? I should have known." She folded her arms on her chest and looked away from him.

"No… that's not it. I just thought you were filming. That's all. Don't be mad." He reached out for her chin and have her looked at him. She got flustered instantly at his actions.

"I was kidding, you know. The filming was cancelled because the director has an emergency." She giggles softly.

"Thank you, Kyoko." He smiled warmly at her.

"Don't mention it, Ren. Now, come on. I know you were haven't have your dinner yet. I had prepared a little for this special occasion." She stood from her seat and pulled Ren's hand, leading him to the dining room.

Ren's eyes widened at the little preparation that she made for him. He felt so happy to have someone he loves went for the trouble just to celebrate his birthday. It was quite impressively romantic setting by the way. He didn't expect his girlfriend to prepare this very with such elegance. The dining room was partly dim and only a couple of candles with red ribbons that were placed on the center of the table. He wondered what is covering in those bowls and plates. Probably it's a soup, side dish and the main dish; just looking at the table made him feel hungry. What made him smile widely is the little cookie monster cake with a lettering saying 'Happy 22nd Birthday, Ren.

"Wait… Are you sure that I'm 22 years old, Kyoko? I thought it's my 21st birthday?" he asked jestingly.

"I'm a hundred percent affirmative of your age. You can't fool me, Ren." She said with confidence with her hands placed on her waist.

After eating their dinner, they settle themselves in the living room to watch a movie. They really look like a happy couple; Ren lying on Kyoko's lap. As for him, he didn't some attention on what is showing on the television. His mind is too focused on Kyoko's fingers playing with his hair. He just loves the feel of her doing. It made him so relaxed. When the movie ended, Ren turned off the TV and rose from his position. He scooted closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Ren…" she said.

"Hmm?" he leaned his head on hers smelled her hair.

"I'm ready." She mumbled incoherently.

"Eh? You're ready to go home? Okay, I'll drive you to the Darumaya." He said as he tried to stand up but he was immediately pulled back.

"No… That's not what I meant." She said as she tried not to get flustered further.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion and he tried to figure out what she meant. She noticed her blushing and that is how he gets his answer. He felt overwhelmed with this overflowing joy in his heart. It's just that he didn't expect her to ask this.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he placed his hands on her heated cheeks.

She nodded shyly. Making an effort to reassure him, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her face.

"I'm ready, Ren. And I want this. Honestly, I can't keep this feeling any longer. I just really love you too much and it scares me to death if I keep on running away from this aspect." She confessed wholeheartedly.

"Don't say that I would turn my back on you. You are the only one I love and I don't care if I keep on waiting. There is no way would just share my desire to other women. Words are not enough to express the love I have for you." He gave her a smooching kiss on the lips and then he kissed her fully on the lips.

"Ren…" she moaned softly in their kiss. She can't explain the tingling feeling below her abdomen as he pressed her body to his firmly. All her thoughts were swiftly washed away by this overwhelming sensation that is now deliciously warming her body. They continue to kiss until Ren ran his tongue on her lower lip, asking for her permission. She instinctively opened her mouth as she welcomed his silky tongue touching hers in an arduous manner. Ren smoothly touched her waist down to her perfectly shapely hips. He produced an animalistic groan at the feel of her incredible figure as he moved down to her bottom to lift her off the sofa. She yelped at their sudden change of movements but Ren never let go of her lips as they continued with their battle.

He carried her to his bedroom but their mouths are still busy with their make out session. Once he felt the edge of the bed, he reluctantly dropped her on the white sheets and he quickly removed his top as she moved back to give him space when he joins her. She stared utterly at his well toned chest. Her eyes can't just look away from him and this made him smirk naughtily. He slowly climbed on his bed and caged her with his body. She looked at his face once again and she saw that Emperor of the Night. This time, she didn't thought of running away from him.

He kissed her again but in a gentle way. He wanted her first time to be something and she would cherish and treasure. She placed her hands on his back and pulled him a little bit closer. His hands were now traveling from her neck and down to her chest. He cupped her clothed breasts and she elicits a moan indicating that she felt good. Wanting to hear more from her, he moved his hands down to her stomach and to her sides, giving her a soft feel of quixotic soft massage.

"Mmmmm, Ren." she said as she covered her mouth. She felt ashamed of the sound she just made but Ren held her back.

"You don't have to cover your mouth. I just loved that voice you made as I do these things on you. I want to hear you say my name again." He said huskily then he moved his hands under her blouse, feeling the smooth and hot skin underneath it. Ren could feel himself getting more aroused at her wanting voice. He is getting impatient but he has to take things slow. This all about her so he must give her the heavenly pleasure that she deserves to experience. He pulled he blouse off her, revealing a dark blue lacy bra. Seeing her in that undergarment made his mind run wild. Such luscious fair creamy skin is enough for his lust for her to increase to the highest level.

Seeing her all flustered again, he divulged their selves for another tongue battle while they have their hand roaming at each others' body. His right hand made its way behind her as she arched her back at the feel of his other hand caressing her lower back. With that advantage, he unhooked her bra. This made her curious of how he can do it in seconds. She was hesitant to take her bra off because this is her very first time to be seen partly naked and soon to be completely bare in front of a man. Ren saw the little doubt she has in her eyes and he smiled warmly at her. He placed a chaste peck on her lips and he moved his mouth to her ears.

"We can stop here if you want." He whispered gently. Kyoko moved her head to her side to face her beloved Ren. She can read the concern that was written on her face. This made her realized how much she loved him and this is enough to erase all the doubts she has.

"No, Ren. I'm fine. It's just it's too overwhelming for me. I want you." She confessed lovingly.

He understands what she's trying to say.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle for you." He said truthfully as he caressed her cheeks.

"I love you, Ren." She pulled him for another kiss.

"I love you so much, Kyoko." He whispered between their hot kisses as he seeks to remove her bra off her. She felt the cool air touched he nipples and this made her squirm underneath him. Ren cupped both of her now bare breasts. He was expecting that they were small but it aroused him more when they felt fuller in his palms. He gently massaged her breasts in a slow motion making the tips hard under his touch.

"Ren… That feels good… Ooommmhh!" she moaned a little bit louder. Wanting to hear more, he pinched her nipples and it got her screaming non-stop.

"Ah… ah… ah…, good…. Ren! Ah!" he repeated the same motion and he felt very excited at her reaction. He moved his head lower to her chest and he immediately kiss her left nipple then to the right.

"Yaa! Ah! Reeeeen!" she moaned more. He licked her areola several times before devouring fully her left breast and sucked slowly and then he shifted to the right one while he massaged and pinched the other one.

"Oh, Ren! Ah! It's really great!" she moaned louder and louder. While playing with her breasts, his hands quickly removed her skirt, leaving only in her dark blue sexy underwear. It's a matching pair with her bra! He hooked his fingers between the fabric and her skin and fluidly took it off her sizzling body. Now she is all bare with nothing cover except with her hands and crossed legs. Ren admired her for a little while, engraving every detail of her body in his mind. She tried to cover herself but Ren grabbed her arms and held it between her head.

"You're so absolutely beautiful, Kyoko. There is no need to hide it." He said as he trailed flowery kisses on the crook of her neck. He trailed his tongue teasingly on her collarbone which made her moaned louder than before. He had discovered that he is quite more sensitive in this spot. All in all, he had concluded wherever he touched her, she is so responsive. Kissing her again back to her lips to distract her mind, his right hand travel down to her stomach then down to her legs. Her womanly scent had pervaded in his mind and he is getting more excited and crazier to do more for her. He cupped her left rounded left leg with his hands and laid feathery kisses down to her inner thigh. He does the same thing to her other one. She can't hold back much longer and she has no choice but to shout his name throughout his bedroom.

"Ahhhh… Mmmmm… Oh.. Ren!" she gasped sharply with her eyes closed as he licked her inner thigh which is just a few centimeters very near to her dripping core. Being with each other in a steamy state is too exhilarating for both of them. Ren's arousal is about to burst out of its seams. It's already hurting him and with that, he quickly took it off him and both of them now are nakedly exposed to each other. Kyoko got a peek at him and to her surprise, her eyes widened in shock just seeing him in his naked glory. She didn't expect him to be that big and really standing stiff! As for Ren, he enjoyed seeing the reaction of his lover as he was fully exposed to her. This had increase the fuel of his desires for her.

"Now you see how much I really want you, my love?" he inquired with an audacious grin.

He didn't need to hear her reply because everything in her gorgeous flustered face dictates all the answer he needed. Crawling back to the bed, he kissed her roughly with so much passion that he has only for her and then he moved lower and lower until he is facing her wet glistening core. He breathed in the lovely scent that had been yearning for his touch and soon he touched the patch of skin that is hiding her precious treasure. Kyoko instantly bucked her hips at the feel of his fingers on her most private part. Somewhere in her mind can't believe that a day has come that she is spreading her legs in front of Japan's most desirable man who exclusively gave his heart only for her. The innocently good girl within her felt ashamed at her current state but she's no longer a child anymore. She had matured physically, mentally and emotionally; ready to face everything as a full pledged woman just for this only man who had stole all the locks of her box.

"Ahhhh…." She cried wonderfully at the contact of his finger that is separating her folds. He gave her a little massage, giving her the delicious friction that had only appetizingly heightened her need for him. And then, she felt a finger entered her cavern, twisting and curling her insides in the most intoxicating manner. He thrusts his finger in and out of her while his other hand ran to cup her soft breast. He dived in for a deep loving French kiss on to her mouth and this made her wriggle uncontrollably in this kind of ardent and skillful multi-tasking. She felt butterflies fluttering warmly below her stomach. As he continued pleasuring her, she felt that she was about to explode. This is a feeling that she had never experience in her whole life. It is the feeling that she is trying her way out to reach the top.

"Ah ah ah aahh.. Ren.. I think I'm… Ah!" she moaned in disappointed when she was about to scream to the top of her lungs when he immediately pulled his fingers out of her.

He pulled away from their kiss and displayed a devilish smile on his face as he lowered down back to her moist center. Kyoko is at the verge of fainting at the idea of Ren tasting her. He brought out his tongue to take a taste of her gleaming pussy. To his delight, he instantly got addicted to it and he had the feeling to ask for more. She tastes so hot and sweet and he can't stop then spread her folds wider to reveal her beautiful treasure. Seconds later, she finally felt his hot silky tongue licking and tasting her inner sweet juices. She began to create spasms against his tongue as her juicy fluids flow out as he drank everything she can offer. He brought her sexy legs wider for him to conveniently taste more of her; never stop licking her in rapid motions as he has one of his fingers stimulate her clit.

"REE-EEN… FASTER! I want MOOOOOORE! Mmmm Ahhhh Yesssss!" When it seems like hours of giving her an explicit oral pleasure, he began to increase the speed of his movements making her scream his name all over again until she had finally reached her very first orgasm. Her sweet juices followed after her screams and Ren greedily lapped and devour everything he can. As for him, he can't even believe at the fact that he had also cum immensely as she screamed out her orgasm. This was the very first time he had ever experience.

She breathed deeper to provide oxygen for her lungs. Staring at her with his loving eyes, he wrapped his arms around her securely and sealed their distance with deep languid kiss and she was glad to return the favor ardently.

-Riiiiiiing-

Ren's phone unceremoniously disturbed their sweet activity. This caused him to groan in irritatingly.

"Excuse me for a bit." He said and she nodded shyly in response. Getting off the bed, he searched for his slacks to retrieve his phone.

Kyoko, on the other hand, couldn't believe where she had gotten herself lately. Although, she won't trade this delicious experience she had ever had to anything. She doesn't feel any regrets and guilt within her. She was just too happy to have shared this feeling to the man she love. So far, everything felt right and so heavenly good for her. What would it be like if he finally…

'Kyaaa! Since when did you get these perverted thoughts?' she mentally shrieked at her wildest imagination. Feeling a little bit of exhausted from their love play, she closed her eyes for a bit while waiting for Ren's return.

After the call from the worrywart president, he sighed in relief and went back to join with his beloved. He smiled blissfully at their recent sexual play and he couldn't wait to take the next stage with her. As he entered his room, he found her under partly naked body covered with his white sheets.

"Oh, she fell asleep. I guess that was a little bit of tiring for her." He smirked to himself and lay himself beside her.

"Oh, Ren…" she yawned sleepily when she felt a shift on the bed. He kissed her forehead and had her head lay on his strong shoulders.

"Let's just continue next time. I bet you are very sleepy and you need some rest. The president was worried about you since you haven't been answering his phone call. This explains why he called me." He said while caressing her arms.

"Really? Oh my! What did he say? Is he angry at me now?" she panicked.

"Not really. He just wanted to inform you that he should meet you first thing in the morning. He has something to discuss about a new opportunity I guess." He relayed the message.

"Thank goodness. I thought I was in trouble. Thanks for telling me, Ren." she kissed his cheek lightly.

"No problem. Let's get some sleep tonight. We have a busy day tomorrow." He kissed her lips playfully.

"Okay. Good night, Ren." She said cutely.

"Night night, Kyoko. Don't forget that we should continue where we left off." He whispered in her ear huskily which only made her blush intensely and nodded speechlessly as a reply.

"I love you, Ren." She uttered before falling asleep.

"I love you too, Kyoko." He said and placed another kiss on her lips.

**AUTHORs NOTE:  
So, how is this so far? Tell me! I just really want to know what's running in your mind. So far this is the most descriptive explicit chapter that I have ever written. Oh my.. I just noticed that there were several typos at the previous chapter. I guess this one has to. Forgive me! I'll have this recheck if I have an extra time.**

**Just post your reviews before you leave. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	3. Unforeseen Opportunity

YOUR LOVE IS ALL MINE

CHAPTER THREE

Unforeseen Opportunity

Here she goes running frenetically throughout the long shiny hallways of LME going to the president's office. It's kinda weird for the employees to notice the former love me girl to be a little bit late when it comes to appointments. Well, they should not be surprised about that little expression of hers but sometimes they just couldn't help but get amused by her. What would be the reason why she was delayed?

Truth to be told, she woke up early in the morning but then she was kind of distracted as well. Once she opened her eyes, she found herself that she was tightly locked around Ren's arms and no matter how really hard she tried to escape from his grasp, he wouldn't let go of her. What made the situation more embarrassing on her part is that they were both naked on the same bed! This made her blush to no end as if her body is going to explode from the irresistible heat emanating from his large muscular body. Since she has no choice, she focused herself on his warmth until she had unconsciously drifted back to sleep.

An hour later, she woke up feeling the shifting movements that was caused by her lover. She felt his callous hands caressing her arms soothingly down to her back. Suppressing a moan, she turned her back to face him to settle in a new comfortable position. She raised her head to meet his. Her breathing somehow impeded in seconds when she saw how very ravishing he looks in his messy hair which made his facial features sexier for her. Finding her words to say something to him, she was immediately caught off guard for he kissed her on the lips right on the spot.

"Morning, Kyoko." He greeted sincerely, amused at her astonished expression.

"G… Good morning, Ren." She replied then she buried her face on his hard chest.

"Now, why are you getting shy early in the morning? Didn't you have a good time last night?" he said teasingly as he moved away a little from her to see her flustered face.

"Stop teasing me, Ren. It's so embarrassing!" She mumbled her protest timidly.

"You're embarrassed? So what we did last night was not good at all? I'm hurt." He said dejectedly.

"No! That's not it! Its… its… it's just that… uhm…" she can't just figure out how to explain what she wants to truly express. In the end, she remained silent but her whole body was blushing in result.

"There, there. It was just a joke. I really do know that you enjoyed it last night as well as I do." He showed her a teasing wolfish grin while gathering her in his embrace.

"Bully." She spat, earning a light chuckle from him. He kissed her forehead affectionately and then he trailed down going to her cheeks then he kissed her fully on the lips. She sighed in contentment and returned the favor in equal amount of passion. Their lip lock didn't take long until Ren ran his tongue leisurely on her lower lip, asking for an entry. She instinctively opened her mouth and Ren immediately inserted his tongue to meet hers for a battle of dominance. They took their time tasting and licking each other for a moment while Ren's hands do its skillful multi-tasking abilities. He fondled her soft breasts in a soft massage, pinched her nipples as it hardens, caressed her sides relaxingly, ran his fingers between her thighs and then touched her clit tenderly to earn more of her sweet loving noises. Finally, he inserted a finger inside of her and began to thrust unhurriedly in and out in a very erotic way.

"Ohhmmmm Ren, FASTER!" she gasped demandingly as Ren automatically increased the speed of his thrust as he brought his tongue to lick and suck hungrily at her awakened clit. He pulled out his fingers out of her and his tongue took its place, lapping all the sweetness that she can give for him.

Back to reality, she had been putting the blame partly on Ren for being such a distraction. But what can she do now? She has to face the president right now. Calming her mind, she took a deep breath and knocked on the large door. When the door opened, she was greeted by a lane of military army with their rifles on their side. One army stood stiffly beside her and he performed a very strict salute.

"General Takarada, Ms. Kyoko has arrived." He said firmly making Kyoko cower awkwardly beside him.

"Thank you for the information, sergeant A. Now you and your group must stay here while I discuss some 'territorial' business with this fair lady. Do I make my orders clear?" Lory Takarada came in instantly while riding on a tall white horse.

"Sir, yes sir!" the army shouted urgently in response.

"Hop on, Mogami-kun."

"Eh?" Kyoko shrieked lowly.

Now she found herself finally inside of his small meeting room. This brought her relieved that this little room is not decorated into something like a military quarters.

"I am really sorry for being late, president!" she bowed down apologetically.

"Eh? Why are you apologizing as if we had agreed on an exact schedule for this appointment? Didn't Ren told you that you are going to meet me in the morning? I didn't mention a time, you know." He said as he scrutinized the teen sitting in front of him.

"Oh…" she said thoughtfully.

"Anyways, Mogami-kun. Let's get this straight. Please stand up .I want to hear you sing right now." The president requested flatly.

"Ehhhh? This is so sudden. I'm not good in singing, president!" she exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. Just sing any song you know. Just let me hear your voice." He said firmly.

"But… but… It's so embarrassing, president. You're going to laugh if I do sing." She complained.

"Just sing or else..." He said.

She sighed. This made her feel nervous and sweaty.' Why is the president so demanding lately?'

"What should I sing, president?" she asked uneasily.

"Like I said. Any song or how about one of Fuwa's song if that makes you comfortable." He suggested.

"Eh?! That guy's song? No way! Okay, give me a sec to think, president." She frantically complained.

"Okay. Yeah I forgot that Fuwas doesn't have an English song. Anyway, Sing anything even just a few lines in English." He said.

"English? Hmmm… What was that again…?"she thought deeply. There was a song that she heard from a movie when she was watching a movie with Cain Heel in their hotel room.

"Yes! I remember a part of a certain song!" she said cheerfully.

"Good. Now try to sing it, Mogami-kun." The president requested.

"Okay. Please bear with me, president." She said timidly. She breathed deeper to find her voice and exhaled slowly.

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail _

The first stanza had turned the president wide-eyed. He thought that this is different from what he accidentally heard when he was passing by the love me room. That time, he was stopped at the beautiful soft voice and he couldn't believe that it was his former love me number one was the one singing the simple song Momiji. Right now, her singing is so heartwarming with her eyes closed gently. Probably it was because of the lyrics but he can't help but close his eyes and listen more.

_I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

"Bravo! Magnificent!"Someone boomed out of the president's table.

"Ehhhh?" she looked confused at the somewhat young-looking mysterious gorgeous brown-haired man. He wore a casual polo shirt and beach shorts. Now things are getting stranger than she thought.

"You have a great singing voice, Mogami-san! Isn't that right, Lory-kun?" the man shook her hand nonstop.

"Very true, Taku-kun." The president agreed.

"Uhh.. uhm… I don't want to sound rude but who are you?" she asked dazedly.

"Oh! I'm very sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. By the way, I'm Morizaki Takumi. I'm the current producer of the movie 'Sister Complex'. Kyoko-chan, I want you in this movie. You are exactly what I'm looking for!" he exclaimed excitingly.

"Eh? I don't get it. Is it because I get to sing horribly that could fit the antagonistic role that you are looking for?" she asked confusingly. 'What? He's a producer? He's so young! Maybe he's like twenty two years old or two or three years older than Ren?' she presumed mentally.

"Huuuh!" he gasped disapprovingly. "Don't say that about your voice. Actually, while you were singing, I thought I found myself in heaven. For me, you were like an angel singing from above. So magical, so beautiful, so sweet and soft it was like that I got carried away unknowingly with your melodious voice." He said dreamily with his hands clasped together on his chest.

"Really? I'm that good as you think?" she tried to confirm doubtfully.

The producer's eyes narrowed at her. "You're calling me a liar?" he asked angrily.

"Ah, no! no! That's not what I'm trying to imply. It's just that I don't trust myself to believe it because singing is not exactly at least a hobby of mine." She confessed and frowned at her words.

"Dear, Kyoko-chan… I have heard from the president that you don't easily take appreciations to heart. But you have to believe more in yourself. That's what I believe that you should gradually improve for your own being." The producer stated tenderly.

"Okay. I'll do my best." She nodded timidly.

"It seems that I had underestimated you. I was very desperate to find someone who belongs to LME who is at least in high school level and most importantly, someone who can sing! Truthfully, I was surprisingly shocked when Lory-kun suggested you to be the substitute of Ruriko-chan knowing that you were really famous in taking part as an antagonist." He said.

"Eh? Ruriko-chan?" she asked surprisingly.

"Yes, Mogami-kun but her schedule can't accommodate to take the role since she is currently on a concert tour around Japan. It will take about two months for her to accept a movie role and Taku-kun can't delay the filming because of her. The director even disagreed with the idea to consider Ruriko-kun as well." Lory explained.

"Oh, I see. But I'm nothing compared to Ruriko-chan. After all, she's Japan's female top idol." Said Kyoko.

"That's not very true! You just need to attend some voice lessons to do some singing exercise and I believe that you can improve your singing better than now. So please accept the role. Leave the voice lessons fee to us!" Taku suggested pleadingly.

"This will be a new experience for you, Mogami-kun. You will get the chance to play the good girl and surely it will be a milestone for you to escape from getting involved in playing the villain." The president urged.

"A good girl?" her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan… I will grant this wish for you!" The producer clasped his hands together and begged tearfully.

'Wow. I can't believe where I had gotten myself into. This will be my chance of getting closer to Ren's level '. She blushed inwardly at the thought of her sexy boyfriend.

"Okay. I'll accept it." She said in determination.

"Kyaaa! You just really know how to make me happy, Kyoko-chan!" he jumped for joy as he hugged her and gave a little peck on her cheek. The door opened widely, revealing the man that she had been thinking of lately.

"I'm glad you're here, Ren." The president greeted the newcomer with an amusing grin.

"Morning, president." He smiled brightly at the president as he place his hands on his pockets. Deep inside, his fists are already curling in rage when he saw another man older than his age hugging and kissing his own woman.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

**Wow… It seems it's a lucky Wednesday for me. I get to update this story even classes had started two days ago. *laughs* Let's see if I can do something with 'Overseas Miracles'… :D**

** By the way, thanks for sending your reviews. It somehow made me feel comfortable to write this story. Plus, I'm really grateful to the readers to had this story in their favorite and alerts list. :)**

**Voidy... This message is supposed to be sent privately but you had reviewed as a guest. Anyway, I don't want to make this sound cruel but who are you? You seem familiar with the way you call me. I was wondering if we had met before. Or was I being too familiar... Hehehe sorry if I had misunderstood. I just can't help it. Peace!  
**

**Now here you have it. So let speak your mind about this new chappie. Criticisms are very welcome. Please post your reviews! Thank you!**


	4. Cast Meeting

**Your Love Is All Mine**

**Chapter Four**

**Cast Meeting**

It was two weeks ago when Kyoko accepted the good girl role. That day, she had received the script for the whole movie for her to study her new character. It was really weird why the president kept as asking if she is very sure of her decision. She was even told by him to read the script when she gets home. During her lunch break, she was tempted to read the script or even just took a scan but she didn't want to defy the instructions of the president. After a long day of work, she finally took out the script from her bag to read about her new role. Her eyes widened at the discovery when she read the word 'engaged' 'love' and any other fluffy stuffs. But wait… why would she so worried about it? She's had graduated from the Love Me section, right? Well, old habits die hard that's for sure.

Today, she was too excited to see who might be her co-stars. She had even talked to Ren about it when they meet the next day. At first, his reaction displays pure displeasure when she mentioned that she is going to play as the sister of a possessive brother and as a happily engaged lady. But when he saw her chattering so cheerfully, he doesn't have a choice but to force a smile of approval and congratulated her for landing on a very good opportunity.

She is now in Crown Studio since this is the place that the director had instructed. It's a good thing that she is five minutes early before the meeting. Breathing in her confidence, she twisted the door knob to open the door, revealing a man clad in heavy leather black jacket, black heavy boots, black slacks, and a simple grey shirt. When she had finally taken a full view of him, her eyes widened in recognition; piercing amethyst orb, pale face and silver hair.

"Good timing. I was about to search for my most awaited fiancé. I guess my essence has instantly bought you here to be wrapped around my embrace." The man chuckled in satisfaction as he ran his long fingernails on her delicate chest."

"Shut up, Beagle." She snarled at the man in hatred.

"That's it. This is what I love from my fiancé; so dedicated with her hateful minions it just made me love you more." Reino attempted to hug her but she had quickly moved backward from him.

"You're fiancé? How disgusting you good for nothing beagle!" she crumpled her hands as if she is going to attack.

"AH, Kyoko-chan!" someone called from behind and placed a hand on her left shoulder. She flinched at the sudden contact and turned her head to see who it is.

"Kijima-sempai?" she squeaked in shocked at her sempai number two.

"Now, what's with that face? Do I look like a ghost to you? Am I a handsome ghost then, neh?" he asked teasingly.

"It's not that, Kijima-sempai! You just surprised me, that's all." She stuttered at her words.

"Kijima-kun, take it easy with her, will you?" another voice came behind them.

"Tsuruga-kun! It's been a while. You're a part of the movie, too? It looks unusual for you to accept a comedy movie. Anyway, I'm too excited to start with this since I will be working with my dear Kyoko-chan! " He wrapped an arm around the teenager and pulled her close beside him. "Neh, Kyoko-chan. I'm looking forward in working with you." He placed a peck on her cheek and gleamed at her brightly.

"Me too, Kijima-sempai. Please take care of me." She said bashfully with her heated cheeks then she turned to her boyfriend. "Hello, Tsuruga-san. I didn't expect that we are going to work together again. Please take care of me as well." She bowed politely.

"Same here, Mogami-san. Let's do our best." Ren replied with his very bright gentlemanly smile. Kyoko knew that smile. Danger is calling her name. Truth to be told, she honestly didn't know that Ren is part of the movie. She wondered why he didn't mention anything about it.

"You're such a sweetie, Kyoko-chan. Let's get inside before the director gets angry." He suggested as he drag her inside, passing through the forgotten singer.

Ren's hands balled into tight fists just by looking at his sweetheart around the arms of another man. This is what he hates about Kijima Hidehito. What can he say? He's Japan's celebrity playboy after all. Trying to cool his mind, he shifted his gaze to the person staring blankly at him near the door. His blood began to boil at one of his most despised men in the planet.

"Ren… Is everything okay?" his manager just came out of nowhere and stood beside him. Yashiro got worried when he saw his charge's girlfriend being grabbed by the playboy.

"Ah… No, it's nothing, Yashiro-san. Let's go inside." He directed a hand to his manager to enter first and Yashiro complied.

'What the hell is he doing here? Don't tell me he's one of the casts of the movie? Shit, this is a musical movie we are talking about! He's a singer so that should not be a problem. Dammit! I hope he's taking the part that I hated the most.' He mentally cursed at the possibility of the singer's presence. He walked slowly to enter the room and just simply ignored the singer who is smirking at him amusingly.

"I see that you two are going out already, huh?" Reino muttered lowly just enough for the tall actor to hear.

Ren stopped and faced him with a gentle smile. "I don't get what you are talking about, Reino-kun." He said.

"Don't run around the bush, fake name. You and Kyoko are in a relationship." Reino said in a frank manner.

Ren chuckled at his words but inwardly, he is already alerted of the dangers that are waiting for him. Reino's existence is now considered a threat of his life. 'Heck, how did he figure it out? Last time, he even knows that my current name is a stage name. What kind of guy is he?'

"Don't be silly, Reino-kun. I guess I better greet the other casts first. Later…" Ren's smile broadened further as he walked away from him.

"You should be careful. There are many wolves surrounding the lamb." Reino warned when Ren is a few feet away from him but the actor didn't bother to turn his back at him.

Ten minutes later, everybody has settled on their seats facing a large white board. Most of the cast were busy chatting with Japan's sexiest man while the others are talking in groups about the movie and etcetera and suddenly, they felt that the room is getting colder. Unbeknownst to them, two hateful auras are already surrounding the room. Ren's jealousy is already starting to explode every time Kijima acts so lovey dovey with Kyoko. Aside from the annoying and playful women who were trying their best to get his attention, his anger rose higher when Reino just passed in front of him and sat silently on the corner of the room.

On the other hand, the other murderous aura belongs to Kyoko who is cursing the beagle's presence from time to time. Although, she got easily distracted because of Kijima's flirtatious actions and jokes. Instead of getting moody over a dog, she enjoyed and kept on laughing at every bit of Kijima's funny antics. Despite of that, her 'demon lord radar' never failed to detect the signal from behind them. She will later find time to be alone with him so that they can talk about all the things that she needs to know.

"I believe everybody is here." Someone came in the room. It is the producer Morizaki Taku and director.

"Good morning…" the people in the room greeted in chorus.

"Wow. I guess everybody is here. Okay let's get started right away!" the jolly director exclaimed while walking to the front.

"Once again, I am the director of 'Sister Complex'. My name is Hanimura Narumi and I am looking forward for everybody's cooperation. I'll do some attendance checking and let's start from the back. Please state your name, say a little about yourself and what character you are playing." He smiles sincerely at his casts.

After some minor characters were introduced, its Kijima's row is next to introducing themselves.

"Hi, I'm Kijima Hidehito. Twenty three years old. My role is to portray Kazuki Tsukimori, Fujioka Yuro's best friend." Kijima ended with a wink.

"Hello. Good morning, everyone. My name is Mogami Kyoko. I'm from LME by the way and I was given the role to play Yumiko Fujioka, Yuri's brother." Kyoko was partly nervous while talking but she tried her best to feel comfortable. After introducing herself, there were whispers from the casts. Some were saying 'that's Mio. What is the director thinking? Yumiko is a modest young lady.' A lady in her early twenties complained to her group. 'She's the one who plays Natsu? She looks so innocent!' one of the men mumbled. 'But Yumiko sings! Does this actress have a nice voice? I thought they hired Ruriko-chan!'

The little grumble from the people somehow lowers Kyoko's self esteem. She felt pressured from the expectations of these people. What else can she do? She's a newbie actress after all. Before she could sink lowly on her chair, a felt a hand patted on her back.

"its okay, Mogami-san. We'll just have to make the best out of it, right?" Ren whispered near her ears.

"Don't worry, Kyoko-chan. You'll prove them wrong." Kijima encircled her around his left arm.

Watching the scene unfold in front of the casts' eyes, more mumbles were produced. Most of it are flames and grudges from the ladies who were not in favor of the attention of the teenage girl gets from the two hottest men.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san, Kijima-san." She smiled gladly at their support for her.

"Good morning, everybody I'm Tsuruga Ren. Just like Mogami-san here, I belong to the same agency with her. By the way, for this movie, I'm going to play Fujioka Yuri, Yumiko's big brother who has a sister complex." Ren beamed vibrantly at the people.

"Wow! That's great!" One of the women squealed. "I can't wait to see him act in a comical movie!" "This is something new. I don't want to miss this!" "I believe Tsuruga Ren is a very brilliant actor. He gets to play almost all of the movie genres!" There were more squealing and babbles coming out from the mouth of the casts.

"Settle down, people. We still have one left." The director tried his best to minimize the noise in the room.

"I'm Reino from the band Vie Ghoul. I'm playing Yunoki Ryuu, Yumiko's fiancé." At the mention of the last word, he eyed Kyoko and Ren intently to see their reactions. As expected, he evilly grinned to himself. Reading both of their expressions never fails to amuse him. This will be a great opportunity for him to get his wicked ways."

**AUTHORs NOTE:**

**I guess I have some trouble in going to sleep. Here I am past the middle of the night spending my time encoding my thoughts for this story. My school assignments? Nah… I don't have the appetite to tackle them as of the moment. Better do it in the morning. . . *laughs***

**My head is going to shut down any minute and I can't think clearly. I better stop here for a while.**

** Can I ask a favor from each of you? Just post a review about this update.**

**TEEENKYUUUUUUU! :D**


	5. Greedy Declaration

**Your Passion Is All Mine**

**Chapter Five**

**Greedy Declaration**

Sitting in the car, two individuals seems to be too engulfed in the pregnant silence. They just arrived in LME's parking lot a few minutes ago. None of them dared to speak until the atmosphere became really heavy for their ears. Yashiro at the moment told Ren that he has to go somewhere to do some errands from the president. Kyoko was really in deep confusion, wondering what had made Ren looked irritated during the meeting. She looked at him on her side and she saw him in his dark blank face, lips kept together strictly in a thin line and his brows slightly scrunched. This made her more frightened, thinking of what she had done wrong during the meeting with the cast. Earlier after the meeting, he approached to her to offer a ride back to LME for lunch. Once they had settled themselves inside his car, the temperature immediately until it blizzard. Sometimes, she just doesn't understand with this sudden mood swings of his. Being silent can't bring her to somewhere so she has to break the silence.

"You didn't tell-" she was immediately cut off.

"I know my presence earlier was unexpected. Allow me to explain it to you." He glanced at his side to face her. Still, she didn't utter a word. Scrutinizing her quiet behavior, Ren just continued.

"You see, Fujioka Yuri's role was only given to me last night. Let's just say that it was a last minute offer. President informed me that the original actor was not able to come due to an accident. When the director knew about the news, he panicked non-stop and he went to the president's house to ask for an advice. Then, the president suggested to him that I can play the role. After consulting Yashiro-san if I can accommodate it for in my schedule, I immediately accept the role. The president e-mailed me a copy of the script for me to study and analyze my character." He elucidated promptly.

"Oh…" she mumbled in comprehension.

"I should have informed you this morning at least. I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"No, don't apologize. I understand, really." She waved her hands in front of him. Ren just smiled brightly at her little actions.

'Eh? He's being cheerful this time? Is he pregnant or something?' she thought sarcastically. But then, the idea just made her cringed repulsively.

"Hey, what are you thinking? You look rigid." Ren touched her small hand on her lap.

"N..nothing, Ren . Something just came in my mind. Don't worry." She stuttered slightly.

"Care to share what came into your mind, hmm? You know, you can tell me anything and I'm all ears for you." he whispered near her ears, making her blush alertly.

"It's really nothing, Ren." She said.

"You're lying. I can tell that something is bothering you. Don't you trust me that much?" he pouted his level one gleaming puppy eyes.

"Ren…" she complained but his pout get even worse. There's no way she can deny that cute puppy look of his. She felt embarrassed and at the same time pissed at this little trick of his.

"I get it. You don't trust me." He said in a frail and hurt tone and then he dolefully turned his back away from her.

"No… Ren…" she was lost of words when he said those words. It's not that she doesn't trust him. Apparently, she's not very sure of whether or not to deliver her questions to him. It felt saddening on her part just by seeing his 'painful' facade. She knows well that he was just pulling an act but there is something in him that she can't just dismiss it. Alternatively, his puppy expressions made her heart flutter in delight and she wants to squeal at the level of cuteness that he is emitting. The whole nation of Japanese women, young or old would take a day off just to see this rarest expression of his. Then again, she doesn't want anybody to see this face of his. This is only meant for her. 'Argh, Ren! How come did I turn selfish!' she mentally cursed.

She gulped before she speaks. "Ren, don't be like that. Of course, I can put my trust on you. It's just that…" she trailed off again, thinking of the appropriate words to say to him while she tightened her grip on his hands. With her silence, Ren turned to face her to see why she just suddenly became quiet.

"It's… Uhm, I have some questions for you to answer and then…" she stuttered again.

"And then what?" he spoke, bringing his other hand to her cheeks. "What is it that you want to ask from me?" he asked in concerned, warm eyes softened, gentle facial features. The look of him is turning her crazy especially that he is at the same time smoothing his thumb on her flushed delicate cheeks.

'Gah! It's too bright!' she's starting to melt under his glorious gaze.

She tried to collect herself again. "It's about you." She muttered.

"Me? Was it about the movie?" he inquired inquisitively then she nodded slowly.

"Not exactly the movie. It was your demeanor. I was really confused and nervous at the same time, wondering what made you really mad before the meeting started. Did I unconsciously do something wrong? Please tell me!" she pleaded desperately.

Ren shockingly blinked at her exasperation. He was in fact taken aback at her assumptions. Mentally sighing in realization, he struggled whether or not to admit it to her or not.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kyoko." He spoke.

"Then why do you look angry at me?" she said painfully as she lowered her head. Kyoko, being highly cautious of the status of their relationship, she would instantly get worried and afraid thinking that one day Ren will leave her. She doesn't want to experience pain anymore. If that happens again, then she would surely go crazy overboard. It will be the end of her life or she will forever swear off love again for good. The weight of her love for Ren is nothing compared to Shotaro. This is the reason why she gets sensitive when times Ren was angry at her without knowing the truth.

Ren was utterly surprised again at her expression. His heart ached in pain as well for seeing her in such a sensitive state. He gripped her hand firmly then he leaned forward to place a sweet peck on her faintly quivering lips. Way back when they were in a senpai-kohai relationship, Kyoko was very susceptible when he gets angry on something. She would directly ask him what she had done wrong that caused his anger and then she would go frantic about it if he did pointed out a mistake from her. This time, being is a new level of their relationship, her demeanor changed when it comes to situations like this. She would get fragile and fearful and it would cause him a lot of trouble to keep her in his arms if he had things out of hand. He doesn't want her to shed a single tear due to his actions. It would cost him his life! When it comes to his beloved Kyoko, his life depends on it for eternity.

"I admit. I was mad but not at you." He said then Kyoko raised her head to face him, encouraging him to continue.

"I'm mad at myself. Please forgive me if it had affected you." He confessed.

"I don't understand. W… what's that supposed to mean?" she asked weakly.

"I was jealous." He admitted straightforwardly.

"I got jealous of what other men in the meeting thought of how beautiful you are. It made me angry so much that I want them shut their mouths and keeps them out of the room. I was really jealous at Kijima-kun for being so clingy with you. How come he can always flirt with you in front of many people while I as your real boyfriend have to be meters away from you?" he admitted incalculably.

"Ren, you-" she can't finish because Ren didn't give her the space to think.

"I have always been jealous when you interact with other men who were trying to ask you out for a date but unfortunately for them you were very oblivious to their advances. Still, it doesn't change the fact that I was jealous at those times. When it comes to us, you would refuse my offers and create excuses so that you can shove me away. It would even make me jealous when you appear in commercials with those guys of your age acting along beside you. My jealousy would reach its peak when Fuwa came barging out of nowhere claiming you as his ownership. For the most part of today, it really made me very very very very jealous when that stalker announced that he is your fiancé!" He breathed out a heavy sigh. 'Man, I have said it all. Dammit. I don't know how she is going to take it.'

It is Kyoko's turn to be taken aback at his words. She is absolutely speechless at his revelations. It is very unbelievable on her part that when he admitted that he was jealous. How come Japan's sexiest man gets over jealous to a girl like her?

"I don't know what to say, Ren. I'm not even sure if I heard it right." She said doubtfully.

"Then don't. I just want to let you know what I have been feeling. Yes, I repeat. I am jealous. Every man that I see around you is a potential threat. All I could wish to do is to hide you from them. Please forgive me for acting so possessive when it comes to this. I really love you so much and I fear that you will be suddenly taken away from my arms. The woman of my life…" He confessed possessively, bringing their foreheads together.

"Ren…" she whispered gently.

"Argh! Kyoko, your voice is so heavenly." He said and brought his lips to hers, locking her in a fierce, fiery kiss that they have ever shared. Eventually, they pulled away when they need to breathe in oxygen.

"I must confess. At the end of the day, I would come to realize that you will always be back in my arms. I have strong faith in you that you will never allow yourself to go behind my back. Just as you really trust in me, I have more trust for you as well." He gave her the kindest smile that he can ever show to her which made Kyoko wants to cry for joy.

"Oh, Ren. You just don't know how much that relieved me. Thank you for being honest with me." She said as she engulfed him in a tight warm hug. Ren returned the favor as well. In a moment of silence, two hearts have settled peacefully in their sweet places. Words can't express how much their bond had just strengthened.

"Kyoko…" he called gently.

"Hmm?" she faced him.

Without warning, he captured her tempting lips with his, showering her all his devotion he can convey to her. Kyoko, being so grateful for this moment, returned equal amount of ardor to him by pulling him closer to her body. She educed a blissful moan out of their kiss as Ren travelled his hands under her yellow blouse while she ran her fingers on his scalp, ruining his hairstyle. Ren seductively ran his tongue on her lower lip to ask for her permission then she willingly obliged. Sweet silky tongues tasted each other longingly and then it ended up with a hot battle of domination.

Being immersed deeply in their own little wonderful world, they heard a sudden thud, causing the car to shake. They immediately pulled away from their intense make out session. Wondering what had caused the shaking, they turned their heads to the windshield.

Their eyes widened horribly in embarrassment when they saw three very recognizable people in front of them. The president, squealing in joy like a high school girl with his cell phone in hand, probably enjoying the pictures he had captured earlier. The other person, Sebastian, is fanning some air to provide ventilation to the just fainted blushing Yashiro.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

**Hey, minna-san! It's been a while since the last update. I would like to thank you for being so positive about this story. It had given me an assurance that I should continue writing about it.**

**So, care to share what you think for this chappie. I'm looking forward for your testimonies, comments, reviews, correction, violent reactions, and critiques or name them all. I will surely embrace every word you can offer.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	6. Sweetie Porsche

**Your Passion Is Mine**

**Chapter Six**

**Sweetie Porsche**

"Taku-san… are you really sure about Kyoko-chan acting as our Fujioka Yumiko? I know that she's really not the main character but her role is very important for the movie. I can't even believe that she's kind of innocent in person. She is usually cast in villainous roles, right? Poor girl." Hanimura Narumi, director of 'Sister Complex' spoke to his companion who is sipping his wine.

"She is apparently in high demand in those kinds of roles but what choice do we have? We can't have Ruriko-chan to have the role. But I can see the potential that Kyoko-chan has. She just needs a little polishing with her voice and I guess playing Fujioka Yumiko is not a difficult task for any actress. You should've come with when I was with the president of LME some weeks ago. Ayway, you will be hearing her sing sooner as the shooting starts. We are going to have to have the soundtrack recorded first." The producer, Morizaki Takumi responded.

"Come to think of it, we have a very weird casting for this movie. We have Kyoko-chan who will be playing the opposite of her usual roles, we have the mysterious Vie Ghoul's vocalist, Reino who will be acting like a love sick fool then we have Japan's number one playboy playing as a single man and tghen the great Tsuruga Ren acting in a comedy movie." The director laughed at his realization.

"Come to think of it, you're right. Well, I guess this movie will expose them to new areas aside from what they specialize." The producer chuckled at the thought.

Meanwhile….

After a few moments of being immersed in their fan girl mode, the president coughed to regain his composure. Good for Yashiro, he had return to his consciousness as well.

"President, I think we must go or else we might miss the meeting." Yashiro said as Sebastian nodded in agreement beside him.

"You're right, Yashiro-kun. Let's go to my limo. Perhaps we got distracted on the way." He replied with a little chuckle, eyeing the young couple inside the car with a naughty smirk. This made Kyoko's face blushed really mad in embarrassment. As for Ren, he was having a hard time to maintain his cool self in front of the three men. This is the very first time he felt that he wanted to curl himself to hide with Kyoko.

"Good noon, president, Yashiro-san, Sebastian-san." Kyoko greeted, tilting her head outside as she open the window.

"Ah, Mogami-kun. Aren't we a little sweet lately?" the president teased.

"Uhm.." she mumbled.

"We came here to have our lunch at LA hearts." Ren interjected then he noticed his manager grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, I see. That's good. Being with her makes you not forget your meals. You even thought of having some appetizer before you go out. Anyway, we better go, Ren. Allow me to borrow your manager for a while." The president said with a smile as he gestured his companions to leave with him. Ren had suspected that there is more meaning to it from behind.

"I'm fine with that, president. Good luck with your meeting." Replied Ren.

"See you later, President." Kyoko hurriedly spoke.

Once the men are finally inside of the limousine, Ren turned his head to his cute girlfriend who is now covering her flushed face with her small hands.

"Kyoko…" he called as he tapped her head gently.

"Imsh mmrrshingmm." She spoke with her muffled voice.

"Come again?" he inquired as he slowly pulled her hands away from her face. "Look at me, Kyoko." He whispered with concern written on his eyes, taking her chin on his fingers delicately.

She stared straight to his eyes and she felt like she could melt under his solacing gaze. And then she softly said. "It's embarrassing."

"I admit it really was." His mind had not even recovered when the president mentioned the word appetite. He felt so shameful of himself of being caught off guard especially to those people who have been acting as his matchmaker.

"I'm sorry, Ren." She said. This made Ren jumped slightly at her unexpected apology.

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?" he asked in confusion.

"It's because we got caught?" she answered in uncertainty. Seeing her questioning face made him grin.

"Silly girl. I was the one who started kissing you so I should be the one saying sorry." He replied.

She just remained silent at his words. Guess she's still embarrassed from their actions earlier.

"It was a good thing that it was only them who saw us and we're safe since it is not some random place. You wanted to keep our relationship a secret, right?" he said.

"Of course, what would Japan say if their most desirable man is going out with a plain and boring stupid girl?" She explained sarcastically.

"On one thing, you are wrong. How many times do we have to argue over this 'plain and boring' you? Didn't I tell you before that you were just the complete opposite of that description?" He answered in slight annoyance.

"But… but-" she was not able to finish her words.

"Oh right. Like you said before, I can have any woman I want, huh?" he said mockingly.

"It's-" she was cut off again.

"Well, if that's what you believe, I guess you're right." He monotonously mentioned. This made Kyoko remain silent. A few seconds later, Ren heaved a heavy defeated sigh.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand? Look, whatever that damn brat say about you, he's just being blind. Didn't you see how he looked at you before when we just accidentally met him in the corridor of this agency? And you were in your Natsu outfit that time. He even can't stop drooling at you. I believe he was already eating his words. Damn. I just hope that you will realize how much attention it can catch a lot of men around you even if you are just being your normal self. And wait, don't say anything yet. I know you will protest that it was just Natsu but you're wrong. You were just being yourself and that's it. You're too beautiful in your own mysterious way. That's what makes guys kept on tagging with you without knowing what their real intentions."

"Ren… I don't know how to react." She said hesitantly. Her heart warmed up at his revelation.

"You don't have to. I just want you to know these things. That's all." He placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest as he gently caressed her soft hair.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" she asked as she pushed herself away from his chest to look at him.

"Hmmm… It's simple. A kiss will do." He suggested huskily.

'Eeek! The emperor of the night!' she panicked mentally.

"Eh? We might get caught again!" she stammered on her seat. Hearing her frantic voice made him burst in laughter to no end.

"Hey! I'm being serious here!" she slapped his chest playfully.

"I get it. Don't worry, I understand your concern." He snickered making her pout in defeat.

"You know, you're too cute if you pout like that." He placed his hands on her cheeks and then he gave a little playful pinch.

"Ahhh! Stop it, Ren!" She squealed. Seeing her in her cute flustered expression, he gave her a sweet peck on her soft pinkish lips.

"Mo! Aren't we too sweet enough to have ants crawling later inside there?" a woman from outside disturbed them both.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko stuttered, seeing her best friend in front of them.

"Kotonami-san…" Ren uttered in surprise.

"Mo! Aren't you aware that there were people spying on you two? Well, I understand that you were just being lovey dovey but hello… You're causing a distraction to those two! MO!" Kanae lifted a finger and pointed at the direction to the right where two giddy mischievous people are found inside the sophisticating grand white limousine.

"Ah! Just forget that you saw us. We're leaving right away. Drive, Sebastian-kun!" The president demanded quickly as they left.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko got out of the car instantly to give her best friend a big embrace.

"MO! Stay away from me!" Kanae tried her best to shove Kyoko away from her.

"Geez, Moko-san… I just want to give you a friendly hug." She whined.

"Then save that for your boyfriend, Mo!" Love Me number two demanded as she throw a glare to the man who just came out and locked his white Porsche. She gets jealous sometimes when Kyoko partly spent some time with that actor.

"Moookoo-saaan, I miss you!"

"Mo! We just went home together yesterday! Oi, Tsuruga-san. Will you stop your girlfriend from pestering me. Mo!"

Ren just gave her a smile and he obliged to her request by wrapping his right arm around Kyoko's waist.

"Eep!" Kyoko skipped in surprise at the sudden pull of her body.

"Now that's better." Kanae sighed in relief.

"Ren, please let me go." She asked.

"What? You're embarrassed that you are being lovey dovey with your boyfriend? You don't even care if someone sees you making out inside his car. Mo!" Kanae spoke frankly.

"Waaah! I'm so sorry, Moko-san! I should have been very careful of my actions. Please forgive me for being such kind of a floozy."She wailed with her teary eyes. From there, Kyoko kept on doing her perfect dogeza in front of her best friend.

"MO! Stop that. It's just natural for you two to be so sugary sweet but you should be more careful. You're not a floozy, okay?" Kanae interjected.

" You really think so, Moko-san?!" Kyoko's eyes brightened in delight at her friend's word as she immediately hugged Kanae out of the blue.

"Mo! Let go of me… Mo!" Kanae's face got flustered at Kyoko's bold action. She's still trying to adapt at her silly habits. Way back before she entered the show biz world, she never mingle with other people because she believed that they should not be trusted. Unlike to this girl, who had unexpectedly turned out to be her closest person in her life, she has gained a place in her heart. Deep inside, she is so happy that her best friend in good vibes.

"I love you so much, Moko-san. You're the best!" Kyoko declared happily. Being wrapped around her friend's embrace, she took a glance at the silent man standing in front of them. She gave him a victorious stare as she jestingly stuck out her tongue.

"Neh, Kyoko. Let's have lunch together. How about we continue what we talked about while going home yesterday." Kanae suggested.

"Sure! Let's go Moko-san!" Kyoko squealed as she dragged Kanae to the entrance.

Just when Ren attempted to walk to the other direction….

"You!" Kyoko called loudly.

"Yes?" he smiled foolishly at her. 'Man, I got caught.' He cursed mentally.

"You think you can escape your lunch, neh?" she glared evilly at him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yo! It's been a month already. I was having a hard time what to continue for this fic. Anyway, I'm glad I had slowly found the motivation. I'm just going to take this little by little. Its Christmas break but I think things in our house will become busy for sure until New Year.**

**So, for the next chapter, I guess I have to start writing about the movie and other events. It seems I just realized that this story is in slow paced. Forgive me! I better find a way to move on with this.**

**Don't forget to review, guys. Thank you so much for being patient with me. This Christmas season, I will try to add some chapters from time to time for both of my Skip Beat stories.**

**Let me know your suggestions or critiques for this. I would really appreciate to receive some.**

**THANK YOU!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D**


	7. Rehearsal

**Your Passion Is All Mine**

**Chapter Seven**

**Rehearsal**

A week later, Kyoko have been attending her voice lessons regularly. The voice instructor, Tatsui Ryuu was quite impressed at the rapid improvement of her voice. He is quite confident that she can handle singing those with high pitch.

"Kyoko-chan, have you started memorizing your song for the movie?" he asked while arranging his musical scores in front of the shiny grand piano.

"Uhuh. There were three of them, right?" she beamed.

"Precisely. Now, let's practice one of them while we are waiting for Reino-kun." Ryuu said while gliding his fingers smoothly on the piano keys.

Just by hearing the name of a dog, her demeanor turned dark, causing the voice instructor to stumble on his prelude exercise. Right. Today, they are going to practice together before they will record in two days. Finding a way to lighten the teen's mood, the instructor coughed to disturb her thoughts.

"Kyoko-chan, let's warm up for a minute."

"Ah! Okay, I'm ready." She replied hastily.

Meanwhile, if Kyoko is at her voice lesson at the moment, Ren is in the middle of filming their movie. For the plot of the story, it's a story of a woman named Ishikawa Minako who secretly has feelings for the CEO of her company's rival. For one thing, she is a close friend of the CEO, Yuri Fujioka but she can't accept the fact that he only gave all of his attention to his sister, Fujioka Yumiko. One night, the parents of Yuri were involved in a road accident and they eventually die when they reached to the nearest hospital. After the burial, he had sworn in front of their grave that he will take good care of his beloved sister no matter what because she is the only family he has. From then on, his complexity towards his sister became severe and this turned into a challenge for Ms. Ishikawa to make him see her as a romantic interest.

Today's filming went smoothly. He was wrapping a scene with Kijima and Misa – the female lead. After that, he quickly went to his dressing room before his leading lady caught up with him.

"You seem hasty lately. Perhaps you're too worried for Kyoko-chan since she will be rehearsing with Vie Ghoul's vocalist. Neh?" Yashiro teases his charge with a mischievous grin.

"Will you stop teasing me, Yashiro-san? I need to go right away."Ren replied with a glint of annoyance.

"Geez, Ren. You must feel better because Reino's role was originally offered to Fuwa Sho." The manager grumbled childishly. "Or I guess Reino is still a bad idea." Yashiro added as he remembered the incident at Kuruizawa.

"What was that again, Yashiro-san?" Ren questioned, eyes widened in disbelief.

Walking in the hallway, Reino kept a blank face until he reached the room where he should be rehearsing with his precious lamb. Although behind his mind, he is aware of the dangers he will encounter if he is not careful of his action. During that cast meeting, he was not expecting to see Tsuruga Ren. Last time, he had sworn that he will not ever go near that person. Good for him that he was able to keep his normal demeanor as he unexpectedly meet the dangerous person. He wanted to run away and refuse the offer but it's already late. The director had been a lot of trouble in finding actors to partake in the production. Now, he has to be extremely careful especially when Ren is around especially that he had discovered psychically that he is in a romantic relationship with Kyoko. One wrong move on Kyoko and he will meet hell.

"Ah, sorry." A certain someone apologized as he bumped on Reino while opening the door.

"Fuwa Sho?" Reino asked in a calm manner.

"Reino…" Sho muttered. 'What is this copy dog doing in here?' He thought in disgust. Apparently, he has no time to deal with Reino today. He is already exhausted for composing more songs last night and he has to attend to his recording in two minutes.

Just when he was about to say something again, he was cut off by a cute melodious voice. 'What a beautiful voice. It's not from a female singer I know.' He wondered as he listened carefully and somehow he felt calm and energized from that voice. But then, the door was immediately closed, indicating that Reino had entered. He got instantly disappointed at the lost of the voice. Unsatisfied, he peered through the little glass of the door but unfortunately, the girl he is expecting to see is covered by the vocalist.

"Sho!"

He ignored his manager's call. Attempting to open the door, he was pulled by the ear and dragged along the hallway.

"You got the wrong room! We better hurry up. You have a lot of jobs lining up ahead." His manager scolded.

"Shouuukoooo…." He cursed under his breath, mentally reminding himself to check on that room again after his recording.

Inside the practice room, the instructor was so excited to have the two people sing together. Unbeknownst to him, Kyoko is in a gloomy mood. She just wondered how long she will last during this practice. 'Calm yourself, Kyoko. You should be in your professional mode. This is work.' She convinced herself mentally.

"Now that you two are ready, let's start with this song. This is the part where your characters where united once again after that heart breaking break-up right? " He set his sheet music and front of him as the two nodded in agreement. Mr. Tatsui played the l intro:

_Kyoko:_

_I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on_

She immediately glanced at her partner to listen to him. To her surprise, his has a cool and soft voice. She just thought that he is truly a good singer.

_Reino:_

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need 'em again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

_Both_

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
Ooo hooow_

The instructor stopped touching the piano all of a sudden.

"Uhm, Tatsui-san? Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked nervously, fearing that she will be scolded if she was going off tone during the song.

"Its… It's wonderful and cute! I just love the synchronization of your voices. I'm already imagining how many people will just love to hear this duet. I want to hear it again to no end! So, let's start from the beginning!" The jolly instructor squealed in glee.

It took them an hour to practice their duet song including the others. As they practice for another song, Kyoko have been observing her co-star's singing. While they were singing the song with a happy tune, she was so stunned at the sudden change of his behavior. Unbeknownst to her, she was actually carried away by his singing. She had simply forgotten her annoyance at him and she ended up enjoying their practice as well. Her discovery; he is so devoted to give a better quality of performance. In acting, she had been a victim by Tsuruga Ren on leading her on set and this time, to her realization, she was headed by Reino to elicit such feelings that can fit the song.

"That's all for today. I guess you two are ready for the recording in two days. Kyoko-san, you better take care of your voice. Remember the tips I gave you?" The instructor reminded the teen.

"Yes, Tatsui-san." Kyoko nodded.

"We better leave, Tatsui-san." Reino added.

"Okay… I guess Japan is going to consider you two as a couple. Later you two!" He left the two singers in a blink of an eye.

"Uhm…, thank you for your hard work." Kyoko bowed at Reino for the first time.

Reino can't even believe his eyes. The last thing he expects Kyoko to do is to thank him.

"This is interesting. I didn't know you would dare to thank me." Reino replied while walking with her.

"Frankly speaking, I hate to admit that you were really good back there." She confessed.

"You did well too, Kyoko." He replied with a smirk on his face seeing a tint of blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Well, I better go. See yah, sweet fiancé." He left.

"Damn you, beagle!" she shouted in the hallway, making Reino laugh inwardly at her irritation.

**A/N:**

**I'm really sorry for the delay, readers! I got caught up with Christmas and I have been so busy and with my family during the celebration and the allergies attack. *laughs***

**For this chapter, It seems a little shorter than previous. I have not included a little smut. Guess I better save it for the later chapters. At this moment, I want you ladies (are there gentlemen in here or 'ladies' in here? Please inform me!) to blast me with your reviews.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE!**_


	8. Typical moments

**Your Passion Is All Mine**

**Chapter 8**

**Typical Moments**

To her surprise, the beagle did not follow her after their work. It's not that she wants him to follow her. It's just that she was walking and roaming her eyes very cautiously if there are signs of a dog following her. Finally, her recording has finally accomplished and Kyoko was too excited to go back to LME to see Sawara Takenori for her new offers. Although, inside her mind, she is already dreading that she will be again reviewing over antagonistic roles once again.

"Good afternoon, Sawara-san." She greeted the somewhat busy talent head who is scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Ah, Mogami-kun. It's good to see you." He greeted back while gathering the folders. "Here are the offers that you will have to choose, Mogami-kun. Luckily, you have received an offer from director Megumi. I guess you're familiar with that name, right?" He added.

"Director Megumi?" she uttered in disbelief. 'That director is famous in directing teenage dramas.'

"Yup. Actually, he wants you to play the lead. Try to check in that 'Host and Hostess' file." He suggested while she checked the folders one by one. "This time, it's more of a comedy drama than a romance. The good thing here, you're not playing the mean role."

"Eh, really?" her eyes shimmered in glee. This is just the moment she is waiting for; to slowly walk out of playing being mean.

"Yup." He simply replied.

"But wait. He offers me to play the lead?" How come he chooses me when I am always casted to mean roles?" she asked.

"Apparently, Director Megumi was searching for a new face to take the role. He contacted Director Shingai for a suggestion since they are best buddies. To make the story short, Director Shingai mentioned about you. Then here comes the offer."

"You will be playing the role of Manami Ai. Just go over that file and try to analyze her personality. If you accept that, you will begin to participate in the shooting three weeks from now. I'll be giving you your schedules of this once they had settled their filming arrangements and schedule. But I suggest as well that you should take a look of the other offers." He said.

"Okay, Sawara-san. I will think about these at home. Thank you very much and I'll take my leave." She bowed at him.

"You're welcome, Mogami-kun." He said.

"La…lalala..lalala" she hummed happily while sautéing all the ingredients for their dinner; sweet and sour meat. It's already 7:00 o' clock in the evening and she is expecting Ren to be back around 8 o' clock. Once she is done with everything, she sat on his couch and allowed her mind to drift somewhere as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, details of her boyfriend's body came to view; his 'emperor of the night' visage, his sexy toned body, hard lean pecks and… Her face flushed in embarrassment as she recalled his gentle yet arousing touches on her skin. Just merely thinking about the things he would do to pleasure her made her squirm on her seat; his sweet trail of kisses on her neck down to her breast then to her stomach, warm embrace, delicate touches between her legs, smooth massage on the small of her back. She can't stop but feel this delicious ache below her stomach.

Being immersed in her little fantasy, she was instantly distracted when two pair of arms wrapped possessively around her neck. She shrieked colossally in fear.

"Calm down. It's just me." A deep voice whispered near her ears.

"REN! Don't scare me like that!" she wailed childishly.

"Sorry, sweetie." He chuckled.

"Hmp." She huffed in annoyance.

"Anyway, I'm home, Kyoko." He said at his still annoyed girlfriend.

Hearing his voice made her forget her little anger at him. After all, she can't stay mad all the time for this playful side of her boyfriend. "Welcome home, Ren." She greeted back with a smile. "Come, let's eat our dinner." She added.

"But I'm not hungry…" he nonchalantly complained.

"Oh… not hungry, neh? If that's the case, Yashiro-san should told me that you only ate a piece of sand which for lunch." She glared darkly at him.

"W… well, that's true but I promise I'm not really that hungry. I didn't do anything strenuous today after all." He smiled gladly at her, making an effort to convince her. Although, he had already known that she won't easily buy that excuse.

"If you are really that desperate not to eat what I had prepared, then this means that all these times, my cooking is not really that good after all." She muttered hurtfully.

"No! That's not true at all!" He quickly protested. Seeing and hearing her belittling herself is not what he wanted her to do. Of all the greatest chefs around the world, he will only eat what she prepared no matter what.

"Kyaa!" she squeaked in astonishment when he placed her on his shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Uhm, I guess my stomach just growled. Come on, let's eat!" He carried her to the kitchen in a flash.

During their dinner, Ren had mentally reminded himself that he will never ever refuse to eat anything she cooked for him. It seems that when he took a bite of the meat, he just realized how hungry he was since this afternoon. After washing the dishes, it seems Ren, ended up lying on Kyoko's lap with his heavy stomach.

"I'm really sorry for adding moiré food on your plate, Ren." She cried guiltily while holding her hands together.

"Why are you apologizing? I didn't have any complaints while you do it. It's just that your food was too delicious and I lose track of the amount that I had consumed." He snickered.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured.

If he sticks to that topic, Kyoko will never recover from it. "So, how did the recordings, went?" He asked as he cupped her cheeks with his left hand. 'This might be a good conversation to distract her mind.'

"Oh, about that. It was successful. I really had fun working there." She chirped happily.

"Is that so? So you did have fun with that singer." he said icily.

Kyoko's face went rigid. 'That voice. Why did he got angry all of a sudden?' she thought frighteningly.

"Y…yes… the producer was really happy that our voices sound perfectly together when we do the duet and then…" she didn't proceed in talking because the more she talks, the darker his aura grown.

Noticing that his girlfriend went silent, he looked up at her. He saw her closing her eyes and shaking. To his realization, he had been already scaring her. 'Damn.' He cursed his self for being jealous over her work.

"Kyoko?" he called gently as he rose from her lap. Scooting closer to her, he held her hands firmly. "Look at me"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked as she faced him.

"No…" he answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly but she was silenced with a kiss.

"I got jealous that's all." He explained.

"Why do you have to be jealous, Ren?"

He sighed at her question and then he pulled her to his chest as he buried his face on her neck. "Kyoko, there are things that you should understand. I believe I had explained it to you a while ago." He muttered.

"Ren, you're tickling me." She giggled. It seems he didn't listen to her. He even exhaled more on her neck.

"Ren, stop!" she laughed as she tried her best to pull away from him.

"It can't be helped, you know." He whined as he displayed his puppy dog face level one.

"Are you feeling well? I mean your stomach?" she asked in concern.

"I guess I'm feeling better than earlier. But it's still heavy." He murmured again on her neck.

"Why don't you take a rest for a moment." She slowly pushed him to lie down.

"This looks interesting. Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked huskily.

"Ehh?" she gasped at his blatant words.

"Just kidding." He laughed. Without warning, she laid her head on his chest.

"Is it okay for me to lie here? It seems it looks comfortable here." She asked.

"Sure. I don't mind." He said as he toyed with her soft silky tresses with his fingers.

"Ren…" she uttered as she engulfed him in her embrace and gave him a kiss. Before she could pull away from him, he hurriedly pulled her nape to him as he encouraged her to kiss him back. After a few seconds later, Ren tried to coax her lips apart, asking for her permission. With no complains, she willingly obliged to his request they immersed their selves deeply in their kiss. Slowly, Ren rose from his position to hold her properly.

"Hmmm" she moaned satisfyingly as their tongues languidly tasted each other. Unbeknownst to herself, she was already seated on his lap as they pulled apart to fill their lungs with air.

"Kyoko.." he whispered on her ear while breathing deeply. He kissed her ear and then he sticks out his tongue on her ear lobe. This made her moaned louder at the new sensation. He continued licking that area and then he nipped it gently, making Kyoko elicit such delicious sounds that could arouse him. After that, he trailed more kisses down to her neck and then he gave a slow lick on her delicious collar bone. At the same time, he was already trying to get rid of her shirt by lifting it off her, leaving only in her white lacelike bra. This made Ren groaned at the sight of her breast being held with that material.

As for Kyoko, she didn't want to be the only that has one clothing off, she silently moved her hand under his shirt and pulled it off him as well.

**A/N:**

**Hey, everyone! I have to stop here for this chapter. It's just that I got distracted after reading Skip Beat 196. Kyaaa! It's finally out! And I thought that it will be due on the 5****th**** day of January. Anyway, you better read it, girls! *evil grin* It's really something!**

**But before that, please leave a review first…**


	9. Blissful Night

**Your Passion Is All Mine**

**Chapter 9**

**Blissful Night**

Inside a dark lit room, there are certain items that are visibly found near the bed; a pair of pants and white brassiere with matching panties. On the bed were found two lovers currently enveloped completely in their own magical world, both deeply immersed in a lovely and erotic battle of sweet tongues while teasingly caressing each other's naked flesh. Their bodies soaked in sweat as evidence that they have been fondling each other for a long while.

She moaned loudly in satisfaction as he palmed her modest in the most exquisite manner, feeling the pleasant plumpness of it on his hands. After that, he hesitantly moved away from her lips, making her gasped as he captured her pink taut nipples. He sucked slowly as he seductively licked it between his teeth, inducing her sexy sighs of contentment as she roamed her dainty hands on his raven hair, making it messier than before.

"Ren!" she moaned incoherently at the explicit pleasure. It's really hard for her to believe that she is going to give her virginity to this most wonderful man who had shaken up her world for good. The way things he do to her is making her lightheaded and all she wants is to focus in this pleasurable sensation.

As for Ren, he has been scolding himself that this situation right now that it is not a dream. He felt like the luckiest man alive for being in this state with the woman he ever dreamed of spending his life with. With that, he wants her to feel the overflowing passion and lust he had been bottling up. And his excitement is heightening up to give everything she wanted. 'She's still eighteen and yet she has the body of a woman. She's so sexy that I can't have enough of her.' He thought as he remembered the words what his manager told him about girls growing up fast.

After playing both of her rosy buds, he went down further, leaving butterfly kisses down to her stomach. He marveled the feeling of how soft and smooth her middle part; he can't help but leaned his cheek on it.

"Ren, ah, no!" she was embarrassed when she felt him somewhat cuddling on her pubis with his cheeks.

"No? Do you not want it?" he teased her in his seductive voice as he raised his head to see her blush.

"No.. uhm I mean yes? No!" she stuttered at her words.

"Hmm.. Let's see if I do this, will this make you feel better?" He shifted a little backward from her then he grabbed both of her legs and lifted it to his arms. The sight of him is so admirable for his eyes and it's really giving him a big hard on. He could see how surprisingly wet and adorably arouse she is. Wondering how she would react, he glided his hands teasingly on her thighs back and forth and finally he slowly leaned near her core and gave a swift lick on her inner thighs. He pulled away a little and spread her folds to reveal her dripping core. Come to think of it, he missed how pleasant tasting she was. And without hesitation, he greedily licked her core; tongue flatly attached to her precious treasure as he tasted all of her gratifying confection.

"Aah!" she gasped. He continued doing his ministration, sucking and licking her clit eagerly. This allowed Kyoko to arch her hips at him due to the unbearably hot sensation that is building up building up below her abdomen until she felt something hot and silky entered within her core. He held her thighs wider and dive his tongue deeper into her. She felt like she was possessed in this explicit sensation. The way his stuck his tongue into her drove her really mad that it made her begged more and more from him.

"Reeen!" She screamed out in pleasure as he continuously licked her sensitive patch of nerves and pulled out, replacing it with his index finger. He thrust in to her, not giving her time to breathe and then he added two more as he repeated his strokes in and out of her. To his delight, he could feel her inner walls clinching non-stop. While pleasuring her with his fingers, he stared at her crimson face as she clutched so hard on the white sheets. He admired looking at her in this state; seeing her writhing uncontrollably and moaning for him. It just made him more willing to make this wanton angel bring her to the heights of heaven.

After she had reached her first orgasm, Ren wasted no time lapped all her juices with his tongue until she is quite clean. He leaned forward to her face and gave a peck on her lips.

"Wow… you're amazing, Kyoko." He exhaled deeply in satisfaction and looked deeply straight to her eyes. Feeling relaxed, he lay on her chest, enough to make her comfortable with his weight.

"Ren…" she called softly.

"Are you sure you want this? Once you say yes, it would be hard for me to stop. It's just that I don't want to hurt you." He looked at her again. Just seeing the golden depths of her eyes showed all the trust and faith she had in him. It made him wanna melt under her loving gaze.

She saw his concerns through his deep dark brown eyes. 'So beautiful' she thought. Raising her hands to touch his cheeks, she said. "I'm ready for this, Ren." She assured him with a smile of affection.

Not saying a word, he kissed her deeply again. She snaked her arms around his back and pulled his body closer to her, making a skin-on-skin contact. Ren groaned inwardly at the softness of her lips as he slowly laid light kisses down her body. He pulled away from her to remove his boxer and then he went to his night stand drawer to retrieve a small package. In a flash, he went back for another battle of dominance. Before she could mentally react at the sight of his now standing proud manhood, she had quickly forgotten what she is suppose to say and she ended up giving in to his kisses.

She felt something hard leaning on her thighs and she guessed that this is it. Now she remembered what she should say to him. Before her could tear the package, she stopped him.

"Wait, Ren. We don't need that." She quickly said. This made Ren confuse. 'What? She wants to get pregnant? Well, I guess I don't mind having kids with her. But it's still so early and she's still a teenager.'

"But-" he was cut off.

"I'm on a pill." She confessed frankly. Now Ren is looking dumbfounded.

"W- When?" He asked, still in shock.

"I went for a consultation a week before that night. You know…" she looked away from him to hide her flushing face.

"Oh…." He stared at her.

"Sorry for not telling you." She mumbled.

"No… I'm not mad. I'm just shock. Well, I guess I won't need this." He flipped the unopened condom somewhere and then he dived in to her for another kiss.

He moved closer to her and slid his long and hard manhood on her lower region, giving her the feel of it. To her surprise, it made her lower part ache to have it in her but she still feels nervous for it. But she is with Ren right now and she strongly believed that he don't have any intentions to hurt her. She gulped in her doubts and she looked at him. He slowly slid his head on her core up and down. She gasped at the new sensation that is given to her.

"Kyoko… I want to apologize for the pain that I will be causing. Tell me if it really hurts then I will pull out. " He cupped her cheeks tenderly, giving her the comfort and assurance to make her more confident.

"I am ready for this, Ren. It's just that I really love you this much and I believe that I will overcome it sooner." She replied, returning him an equally affectionate gaze at him.

"I love you too much, Kyoko." He captured her lips as he slowly thrust inside of her. He pushed into her inch by inch as he distracted her with his kisses. Once getting near to her barrier, the more she gets tighter. He wanted to instantly crash everything of him but he can't risk hurting her more.

"aah!" she yelped and her eyes shut tightly at the sudden searing pain below her abdomen. Hearing her squeaked he deepened their kiss and ran his lips on her lower lip. She gasped as he further moved into her and this allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. He swiveled his tongue with hers, encouraging her respond to him and he caressed her breast and pinched her nipples. For him, this is the only way he can distract her mind instead of letting concentrate on the pain.

Kyoko never have expected that it would be really painful. She clung to him tighter, digging her nails on his back. She felt like she was torn into pieces as a few streak of tears flowed out of her eyes. However, she was kind of distracted at the same time with Ren dominating her mouth. As time passes, the pain slowly faded away.

"Kyoko, are you alright?" He pulled away from their kiss to check on her. Rubbing his thumb on the trail the tear left, he felt somehow bad for causing her to cry. And his self-control is already thinning into ashes. Now, he is deeply buried inside of her and he can't move yet for he is letting her adjust with his size.

She held onto his hand on her cheek and kissed it gently. "I'm fine, Ren. There's no need to worry." She forced a smile even though she is quivering a little at her current state. Breathing deeper, she can feel him shaking. She felt full and complete; it's like that a missing piece was placed within her. When he started moving sensually inside her, she felt little sparks at the sensation. He pulled out a little of her and he thrusted back into her, making her moan in satisfaction as he wrapped her legs around his waist. She tried to rock her hips to encourage him to repeat the action. Getting the message, he slid fully inside and out of her in a slow rhythm. As he moves, she can't help but feel really good. It's like she had entered in a beautiful paradise of ecstasy. A few minutes later, his rhythm slowly began to increase and he had finally let out his groans and sighs of wants every time he moves inside her. The delicious friction that they are both experiencing now is driving them like strong waves of pleasure and they are not aware of how long they are connected together; their bodies soaked in sweat.

"REEEEEEN!" she screamed louder and louder as he continually thrust into her really fast. She felt his long manhood hit a spot and it really felt good as he grinded deeper and deeper as he wrap an arm around her back and tilted her hips towards him. Her thighs are already soaked with her thick, warm juices and it dripped further in every movement.

"KYOKO!" he called as he felt his sweat dripping from his forehead and temples. He could feel her vaginal walls squeezing him tighter and tighter, an indication that she is nearing her climax. Feeling that he is coming, he plunged into her in a rapid speed. Their breathing becomes shallower and both of them are ready to reach the peak.

REEEEEEEEEEEEN!" her vision to blur it suddenly turned white. She cried out loud as she arched her hips to him and tilted her head as Ren gave the final push, penetrated a blast of his load inside her womb. A few seconds later, they calm down from their high and Ren lightly rested on her shoulder, their bodies still bonded. She felt a swarm of warmth spreading inside of her. The sensation is so great. She gasped when she felt Ren pulled out of her slowly. Now, it seems it felt different without him inside and lay beside her. As for Ren, he can't contain the happiness he has inside his chest.

"Thank you, Kyoko. I love you so much, Kyoko." He kissed her.

"I love you too, Ren." She replied between their kisses.

She didn't really expect that making love with Ren would be so blissful. From here, this is still the beginning of their journey and adventure together.

**A/N:**

**And here I thought I can't update. Supposedly, today (Thursday) is officially the return of classes here but our teacher announced that we are not to meet for the whole day! Yipeee! (But I might have class tomorrow. Grrrr.. Can't they just have the resume of classes on Monday? It's making me sad. I still have New Year hangover. Tsk2x )**

**OMG! My first LEMON chappie ever! As for the first time, it made me realize that writing something like that is not that easy. Like what said from the beginning, I'm still a newbie in this are. Phew. At least, I get to add an update for this story.**

**So, readers. Please be kind to me and share your thoughts about this lemon I wrote. So, tell me what I lack so that I will know what to improve the plot of this story. So, any advices from you, please? **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR TIME. I'm not sure if I am able to update again until the end of the semester. And then I have this other story of mine and so on. Your patience will be appreciated, guys. :D**


End file.
